


Etymological Origins of Rome.

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and Bellamy are both oblivious nerds, F/M, History Nerd Bellamy, One-Shot, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke struggles with trying to seduce her best friends older brother when all he wants to do is talk about Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etymological Origins of Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from clarkes-rebel-king on tumblr "#11 trying to turn the other on for bellarke. but like, trying and failing. like maybe bellamy is clarke's best friend's nerdy older brother who is helping her study, and she keeps dropping hints that SHE DOESNT WANT TO STUDY and he's cute and oblivious????"

“Wow, it is hot in here,” Clarke said in her best imitation of a purr, as she removed her sweater, revealing her low cut tank top.

 

“Uhm, yeah,” Bellamy agreed distractedly. “So, as I was saying, there’s actually no consensus on the etymological origins of Rome. Some historians believe it comes from the Etruscan word _rhome_ which means strength or river”

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms as he continued.

“But other historians claim that the root is _rum_ which means teat, referring to the wolf that suckled the twins Romulus and Remus. The last major theory is that Roma was the daughter of Aeneas, the mythical founder of Rome. You remember who he is, right?”

 

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had only taken this ancient Roman history class so she would have something to talk about with Octavia’s insanely attractive older brother and finally get his attention. Now she was regretting everything, because it turns out she was terrible at history, there were just so many names that sounded all the same. And on top of that, Bellamy had been strong-armed by Octavia (who Clarke was pretty sure knew about her embarrassing crush) into being her tutor. Which should have been great, alone in a room with Bellamy for hours? _Yes please_. But, so far he only seemed interested in studying and was completely ignoring Clarke’s increasingly unsubtle attempts to indicate her interest.

 

“Uh, he was the Trojan one, right?”

“Yes! Good! His life was chronicled in _The Aeneid,_ you guys read that right?”

“Don’t remind me. I’m going to get a snack, want anything?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, no, thank you.”

Clarke got up from her cross-legged position and walked towards her apartments kitchen, putting an extra swing into her hips. She glanced behind her to see if he had noticed but saw Bellamy’s head buried in her textbook. _Honestly._

She opened the fridge, searching for a snack she could eat as seductively as possible. Deciding on a popsicle, she padded back to the living room and sat a little closer than she had been before. She brought the popsicle to her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip before bringing it into her mouth for a hard suck that made a soft ‘pop’ as it released. She looked over to see if Bellamy was watching her, but he was rifling through her pile of messy notes on the coffee table instead. With a sigh, she made quick work of the rest as he searched.

 

“Right, where were we?” Bellamy began again. “ _The Aeneid_ was written around 29-19 BCE by Virgil, and in 12 books it details how Aeneas founded Lavinium with the help of the gods.”

“Lavinium? I thought you said he founded Rome”

“Well Lavinium is the parent city of Rome”

Clarke leaned closer, ostensibly to point at something in the book he had open in his lap, but really just to press her breasts against his arm. “So, that’s Virgil there, right?”

Bellamy let out a short cough and shifted as he stuttered out a “Y-yeah.”

Clarke put her hand on his thigh as she pretended to study the pictures of his marble busts.

“He must have had a pretty ugly nose, it’s been knocked off almost every statue” Clarke mused. “But he has nice hair, kinda looks like yours actually. Well, when you forget to cut it at least.”

She caught his eyes with her own and for a second she could have sworn he had started to lean in, but then Clarke heard him gulp as he replied “I guess so.”

“So, any interesting plans for the rest of the evening?” Clarke said as she leaned back again.

“Me?” Bellamy asked, continuing when she nodded. “Probably just go home and work on my thesis for a bit, you?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Clarke hummed. “Maybe I’ll take a nice long bath with a glass of wine, I got this new bath bomb that smells like heaven.”

“Oh,” Bellamy replied, making to get up. “We’ve probably got enough covered for today, I should just get out of your hair so you can enjoy your night”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke blurted out before she could catch herself.

“Wh-what’s the matter?” Bellamy stammered.

“You! You are the matter!” Clarke exclaimed, deciding to go all in. “You are the most obtuse and oblivious man I have ever had the misfortune of liking”

“You like me?”

“Of course I do, you imbecile, that’s why I’ve been flirting with you for the past 8 months!”

Apparently Bellamy had lost the ability to form words at that admission, because his mouth dropped open and he just stared at her with a shocked look on his face.

“But by the look on your face, apparently that feeling is not recip…” Clarke was interrupted by Bellamy taking her face into his hands and bringing his lips crashing down onto hers.

The kiss was fierce and demanding and over way too soon. He wrenched his lips away with a shuddering breath and rested his forehead against hers.

“God, Princess, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to do that”

“Why didn’t you?” Clarke asked in a small breathless voice.

“I thought you just saw me as Octavia’s nerdy older brother and there was no way you could ever be interested in me.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke burst out laughing. “I guess you’re not the only oblivious one”

“Octavia knew, I begged her to ask you to let me to tutor you.”

“I only took the class so I had something to talk to you about!”

“What? You mean you aren’t actually interested in learning about the oldest continuously populated city in…”

This time Clarke was the one interrupting him with a kiss as she dragged him back to her bedroom.

 

Later, she found out that historical facts sounded a lot better when they were murmured into her bare skin. Yeah, she was going to ace this class.

 

 


End file.
